


the development of balance

by yahootoldyou



Series: island gods [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Louis, Happy Ending, Innocent Harry, M/M, god AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yahootoldyou/pseuds/yahootoldyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the times harry sees louis, for who he is and who he is not, and the one time louis sees harry as the one who saved him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the development of balance

The first time Harry sees Louis, he’s just a little boy on a playground, mourning the loss of one of Niall's, the father of the earth's, beautiful wildflowers. It's only as he caresses the wilted petals that he feels a presence looming over his small frame.  
"All things die at some point kid, it's best not to get upset over it." In shock, he turns around, only to find a man dressed from head to toe in black. The man's eyes glint dangerously red in the sunlight and his teeth are tinted red from what Harry can see between the cigar sticking out of his mouth. Harry's mouth is open in shock and the man is clearly surprised he can see him.  
"Who are you?" Harry wonders, curiously reaching out and touching the skulls and dead things hanging off the man's coat. Despite his fearsome appearance, Harry thinks he's beautiful. The man is shocked, clearly confused about Harry's question.  
"Why, I'm the god of death child! You weren't supposed to see me today but someday you will again." Louis poofs away, almost like seeping out of existence and Harry tries to grab for him.  
"Wait, come back!" Louis doesn't and Harry sits back on his hind legs wondering what the hell he just saw. When he looks back where the flower was its gone, it had become part of Louis' collection. Harry saddens at the loss of beautiful life. 

The second time Harry sees Louis, Louis clearly doesn't see him. He's lounging in a tree, looking down at an old man who's struggling to lift something onto the back of a wagon with a wicked glint in his eyes. Harry, being a young, healthy, in shape boy runs over and offers to help the man. He lifts the bags of grain into the wagon and the man thanks him numerous times for his kindness. When Harry looks back at Louis, he's seething and Harry is almost afraid. Louis and he stare at each other for a minute, but Harry sees zero recognition in Louis' eyes. Good, Harry thinks, he doesn't want Louis to know him, that might make him a target. Harry walks on his way. The next morning, he’s saddened to hear about the death of an old man in a wagon crash, knowing he had only spared his life for mere minutes, not doing much at all. 

The third time Harry sees Louis is at the funeral of his mother, crying over her grave. Louis stands at the edge looking on in pity. Harry starts storming over to him, wanting an explanation but remembers that Louis, however evil, didn’t mean to hurt Harry, he was just doing his job. Instead of confronting him, he collapses against a tree near Louis and slides to the ground, bringing his knees up to his chest. Putting his head in his hands, he begins to cry, letting his sorrow fill the space around him as he mourns the loss of his mother, his best friend. He doesn't understand why he continues to see the god of death in all his glory, causing havoc and not caring about the damage he leaves behind him. As he continues to sob he swears he feels a hand on his shoulder, afraid to give away his ability, Harry keeps his head down.  
"I'm sorry." He hears trickle through the air as if it were just a gust of wind. Harry forgives him, compassion spreading through his body for the god of death. 

The fourth time he sees Louis he's just become a god, announced as the god of love. Louis is standing off in the corner, eyes flickering with recognition. Harry hopes he doesn't put it together, he doesn't need to be disliked as the mortal who interfered with his plans. He sees Louis shake his head a little and he's confident Louis has let it go for now. For Harry's own sake and happiness, he hopes Louis never finds out, he doesn't need an enemy out of the man. Harry is crowned and smiles as Niall takes him by the hand, excited to show Harry the island. Louis and Liam tag along and Harry feels fairly welcomed. Louis hadn't said anything nasty to him even though they were technically rivals and Harry was relieved. When Harry introduces himself to Louis he holds out his hand, it was a mortal custom of manners and Harry's mother had always told him that manners make the best first impression. Louis stares at Harry's hand for a while before he took it, shaking it hesitantly.  
"Hi, I'm Harry." Harry said, smiling widely at Louis. Louis looks at Harry strangely, wondering more than likely who the boy had been.  
"Hi Harry, I'm Louis, the god of death." The answer was hesitant also but Harry saw it as progress. Maybe they could be friends after all. 

It becomes glaringly obvious they can't be friends as time goes on, Louis becoming more and more frustrated with Harry. First of all, Harry becomes best friends with Niall, who Louis can't stand. Then, Harry starts messing up his plans, saving people from certain disaster. This pisses Liam off just as much as it does Louis and for a while there is a huge division between the palace. Liam and Louis on the side of normality and Harry and Niall on the side of peace and love. Louis is ninety-five percent sure Harry is someone he's met before but Louis doesn't speak to mortals and reincarnation doesn't exist so. Louis starts to find himself smiling slightly when Harry cracks awful jokes and he knows, deep in his chest, that he cares for the boy in a way he hasn't cared for anyone in a long time and it scares him to death. Really, he sees the irony in it all too well.

When Louis kisses Harry for the first time, he's surprised at himself. Harry hadn't expected it either, as they had been arguing but when Louis pinned him to the wall he didn't say no. In fact, he wrapped his arms around Louis' neck, deepening the kiss dramatically. Louis sighed contentedly, he had been dying to kiss Harry for years and suddenly his head felt like a constant pressure had been lifted, a happiness enveloping him like a long overdue hug. Harry led him to his bedroom and when he shut the door behind them they both knew that whatever this had become, it wasn't going to end anytime soon. 

The first time Harry sees who Louis truly is he's asleep, snoring softly into Harry's chest. It's beautiful and Louis's face is void of any malice or hate, peaceful and content. Harry falls even deeper into love with this man. This broken, hateful, distraught, untrusting, beautiful man. The peasants on the island are sleeping wonderfully, the god of death has taken a night off to sleep in the arms off his lover, love shielding them from the fear of death for a short time. Harry and Louis are a force to be reckoned with, a unity unbroken even by inescapable obstacles. Harry wishes they could be Harry and Louis, the happy married couple, but Louis doesn't love him and as much as Harry wishes he does, he's convinced at this point that he may never. He's not heart broken, even though he is.

The first time Harry truly sees them as making it work, an actual couple, Louis has admitted he was wrong in the meadow. He’s admitted that he loves Harry and gotten Harry to believe him, not worrying about the betrayal that had hung on their horizon for so long. Louis had banished it to hell and now he let Harry in, letting him see his heart and everything else he’d been holding in. He watches Louis flee the meadow and his heart soars, Louis means it, he means it, he’s sorry! Harry recognizes the plan Louis devised was an attempt at controlling him and keeping him from interrupting Louis’ plans but it it is with his apology that he knows Louis realizes Harry will never bow to him, not when love is the most powerful force in the world. With all of this in his head Harry walks toward Louis’ room. The apology was their first step to the future, to a unity that will ultimately change the world and the people who live there, forever.

The first time Harry sees Louis as his forever, it’s the day he’s marrying him. Niall prepared Harry to walk down the aisle, sweeping his hair across his shoulder and pinning it there. He places a veil over his head, allowing it to trail down his back. He has flowing white pants on with a form fitting white top and a white blazer. He takes deep breaths, picking up his bouquet of wildflowers, especially groomed for today by Niall with intricate attention and detail. Harry smells them, breathing in the fresh island scent, pumping himself up to walk down the aisle to his love, his Lou. Liam had stayed with Louis that day, convincing him that no, Louis wasn't dreaming and that yes, Harry would meet him at the alter, he wasn't pulling an elaborate joke. Louis is waiting for Harry at the alter when Harry appears on the beach, taking long breaths before walking slowly, Niall carrying the rings behind him. Louis’ eyes sparkle a brighter blue than the ocean and the sky combined and Harry knows he's well fucked, royally fucked even. When they grasp hands, Harry feels magic pass between them from the currents under their fingertips, linking them far deeper than mere hand holding. The lead god reads them the immortal promises and they respond accordingly.  
“I do.” Louis says and stares deep into Harry’s eyes. When this happens, Harry knows without a doubt that he's fallen in love, deep in love with Louis. Louis is Harry’s forever and he hopes Louis feels the same way because if not, Harry doesn’t know if his heart will be able to cope.  
“I do.” Harry states. He smiles, it truly is a new day.

The first time Louis sees Harry as his angel, the one who saved him from an eternity of misery, is when he sees him dressed completely in white on their wedding day. Louis’ breath catches in his throat as Harry floats down the beach toward him, waist long curly tresses pinned beautifully to caress his right cheek and shoulder, tumbling the rest of the way like the ocean beside them. Harry’s smile shines brighter than the sun above them and his vows sounds sweeter than the juiciest mango on the island. Today, the day Louis knows will be his favorite throughout history, he has finally married his boy, his beautiful boy, and made his home permanently in the soft arms of his Harry. Harry and Louis walk off into the sunset together this time, finally a unit, a team, one that will last them forever and ever. Gods don't have an expiration date, after all.


End file.
